fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Full-Scale Fairytale
Sarah Bellum tries to connect Tom Seaton to Malcolm Jules. Blossom grows angry when Justin Bradley takes a break from Pokey Oaks. Malcolm Jules picks up a test subject. Episode guide Kathleen Keane arrived at the Professor's house to prepare the girls for school as she always did. For the first time, however, she points out how unfair it is that she has to do everything and he does nothing. John Utonium makes it clear that he does not care for the girls as children. Keane doesn't believe him, but maintains his ground. Just as she is about to leave, Utonium invites her back later that night to explain. Elliott Meyer and Sarah Bellum arrive at their office, and Meyer asks Sarah to run through all of the official business. She reminds him of a meeting with the Chamber of Commerce for the next day and Tom Seaton's interview with David Wilson. Sarah then realizes that the computer hasn't been touched, and she suspects Seaton of having bugged the room. She immediately calls Tyler Osborn and he sends Officer Gedge to investigate. At Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, the students gather around the reading circle for listen to Cinderella, but Blossom can't bring herself to sit down because Justin Bradley always did reading time and another student, Charlotte, explained that he was on break and would likely not be coming back. Blossom becomes agitated and Keane orders her to stop. Keane then proceeds to give an abridged version of Cinderella since Blossom's outburst ate up much of their time. Everyone except Blossom found the happy ending beautiful and serene, but the story only reminds Blossom of Justin and it forces her to begin following Justin. Tom Seaton arrives at the the television station, KRLP, where he sees Tyler Osborn waiting for him at the front door. He is at first cautious, but drops his defenses after it appears Osborn is only at the station to watch the interview. Backstage, they run into David Wilson, and Osborn is reminded of his DUI. Seaton and Wilson leave for the interview and Osborn receives a call from Officer Gedge explaining that the did not find anything at the mayor's office. At Andros Mall, Priscilla Moore is shopping with her entourage, Lacey and Candace. She enters Macy's alone and immediately feels as if she is being watched. She continues to be on edge and leaves the store as soon as she purchased the skirt. She sees that Lacey and Candace are not waiting for her and she assumed that they ditched her. She returns to her car and, but is kidnapped by The Representative before she gets in. Later that night, Keane returns as she promised and Utonium leads her to the basement. Keane notices the temperature and Utonium points out that it is only 20 degrees Keane reasons that Utonium gave Buttercup the cold oatmeal to see if they could feel temperature, and they could. Utonium admits him that alto feeling as if he had tortured them in the basement and Keane tells him allowing them to be superheroes did not make up for it. Priscilla awakens, tied to a chair in an unknown location. The Representative tells her to stop asking questions and hands the floor over the the woman standing next to him. She promises that her treatment will not cause harm just before she inject Priscilla with a yellow liquid. The Representative receives a call from Tom Seaton and is told to go into hiding because Tyler Osborn was spotted at the station. The Representative gives him an address for a condo in a gated community called North Haverbrook. Immediately afterward, the woman injects another serum into Priscilla, causing her to black out. Dramatis personae Starring *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *John Utonium *Kathleen Keane *Elliott Meyer *Sarah Bellum *and Tyler Osborn Guest starring *Malcolm Jules/The Representative *Tom Seaton *Melanie Reenie *David Wilson *Priscilla Moore *Charlotte *Lacey *Candace *Gedge Background information and notes *This episode introduces two canon characters: Priscilla Moore and David Wilson. The former is the villain Princess Morebucks re-imaged as a teenager like the girls while the later is the faceless narrator re-imaged as a reporter. *A conversation in The Grudge Nudge reveals that the events of this episode take place on Febrary 16th. Continuity *David Wilson mentions the rabid dog attacks, which occurred in The Canine Design. *The effects of the chemicals injected into Priscilla Moore are revealed in The Forgone Seaton. See also Category:Fan Fiction